A known system enables a User to position X-ray collimator blades and X-ray attenuation filters over regions of patient anatomy based on a captured anatomical image frame. In known systems, image graphics used to guide collimator blade repositioning typically utilize a white border outlining an X-ray attenuation filter profile. Additionally, some primitive symbols (such as simple triangles) are placed inside the graphics representing an X-ray attenuation filter as shown in FIG. 1. The image graphics indicate to a user a collimator blade position when radiation is subsequently applied. A real X-ray attenuation filter reduces the image brightness within the X-ray attenuation filter boundaries and brightens the area outside the X-ray attenuation filter boundaries. However; known systems fail to give a user a substantially accurate indication of what X-ray image will be produced using a repositioned collimator blade configuration when X-rays, for example, are applied. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.